1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a data transmission method, and more particularly, to a multimedia data bitrate adaption method.
2. Description of the Related Art
To allocate transmission flow more effectively and fairly when internet resources, such as bandwidth, are limited, internet resources should be managed and controlled. In high speed networks that can support different service performances and demands, flexible and fair bandwidth allocations can be important. For example, for network services such as the multimedia (audio or video) data transmissions, if the bandwidth can be flexibly allocated, decay of service quality can be avoided.
The current Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is implemented using User Datagram Protocol (UDP) in a Peer-to-Peer Network (P2P Network); however, in this system it is difficult to allocate data transmission rates. Further, lacking a negotiation mechanism between users to maintain fairness of the bandwidth allocation may lead to that internet resource not being applied to maximize user perception and service satisfaction effectively. In other words, transmission rates affect the performance of network services directly, and the allocation mechanisms of the transmission rates also relate to internet resource applications such as fairness and service performance. For example, when a portion of users consume too much bandwidth to raise their own performance, the service performances and fairness of the resource allocations of the larger group may be sacrificed.
Therefore, there is a need for a data transmission allocation method that may maintain the service performances and fairness of resource allocations for a larger group.